Marvel's Captain America (Earth-113599)
Inspiration for some ideas: https://www.reddit.com/r/fixingmovies/comments/6eb1ox/fixing_captain_america_the_first_avenger/ Marvel's Captain America is a 2011 live-action superhero film produced by 20th Century Fox and Marvel Studios respectively. Based on the iconic Marvel Superhero originating from the 1940s by the same name. It is the seventh film of phase 1 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Released worldwide on July 22nd 2011. Production With the MCU's wide success in other properties, it was announced during the 2009 Comic Con that a Captain America reboot was in development, which would take place in the shared continuity. At first, many ideas were thrown around for how to manage a Captain America Solo movie, not wanting to relive the financial and critical disaster of the original 1990s Serbian-cult film. Originally Kevin Feige said that half the film would take place in the 1940s and the other in modern times, in order to better establish his role for The Avengers. But Avi Arad strongly opposed the idea, believing that Captain America was a man out of time, and a product of the World War II era culture, and the film should reflect that. Ultimately, Marvel Studios decided a period film would be more nuanced for a Superhero movie and they felt splitting the time between the 40s and today would be too similar to the failed film before it. It was later announced by Kevin Feige shortly after that Joe Johnston would be directing the film, and announced a summer 2011 release date. In early 2010, Marvel announced the involvement of Chris Evans in the titular role, as well as Hayley Atwell, Tommy Lee Jones, and Stanley Tucci. Marvel also confirmed later, which surprised many people how Dominic Cooper was confirmed as Howard Stark (who was portrayed by Slattery in Iron Man 2) and Samuel L. Jackson also joining the project to reprise his role as Director Nick Fury. Feige did confirm however, Jackson was added at the last minute and likely was not going to play a large role in the film's central plot. They also announced Hugo Weaving as the Red Skull, the main villain of the film. It was also talked about how the movie would have a sci-fi style to it and wouldn't just be all about World War II and historic events, and a set picture was leaked of multiple crew members holding an item that looked like the iconic Cosmic Cube from the comics. Filming was done through April - July 2010 and the film was released worldwide July 22nd the very next year. Cast *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Hayley Atwell as Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter *Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips *Dominic Cooper as Dr. Howard Stark *Stanley Tucci as Dr. Abraham Erskine *Lex Shrapnel as Gilmore Hodge *Natalie Dormer as Rachel Leighton *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Derek Luke as Gabe Jones *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *JJ Felid as James Falsworth *Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury (Cameo) *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson (Cameo) Plot End Credits Teasing The Avengers Steve is seen sitting on a bed looking at the locket of Peggy Carter. Director Fury tells him he should be getting some sleep, and Steve quickly says that he can't. That he doesn't recognize anything anymore, his whole family, friends, life, all gone. He should be dead by now. Director Fury says it will take getting used to, but that he has to show him something. He leads Steve into another room, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents hold a large container holding the Tesseract inside. Director Fury says the artifact they found in the ship with Steve is the "key to the future". Steve just looks at it before saying "No". Trivia *In the comics, the Axis Mundi is a criminal organization dedicated to the bringing back the Third Reich in modern times. The name is also a play on the Nine Realms of Norse mythology, likely an intentional allegory to represent the group's interest in the Tesseract *Rachel Leighton in the comics is a villain by the name of Diamondback and part of the Serpent Society. Director Joe Johnston claimed he never intended for her to follow this path, but instead act as a rival for Peggy Carter in winning Steve's affection. *Howard Stark is the father of Tony Stark or Iron Man the star hero of the MCU franchise by the same name. He even hosts the Stark Expo, a tradition continued by Tony in his movies as well. *Red Skull mentions that the Tesseract was used by the ancient Norse to travel to distant worlds and transcend mortality. He is referring to the origin story of the Asgardians previously told in Thor revealing that they used the Tesseract's teleportation to find Asgard despite it's distance from Earth. *Arnim Zola was interrogated by Chester Philips in The Vault prison. Done in the same room used when Agent Coulson interrogated Emil Blonsky in Black Widow and Hawkeye over seventy years later when it gets taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D. *Adamantium, an element of Captain America's shield is the same metal that the Judas Bullets are made of during The Incredible Hulk 2. *The Tesseract, the object which Red Skull sought after in the comics is called the Cosmic Cube, which is actually what it's sarcastically referred to by Howard Stark near the climax of the movie. *Inside of Mt. Wundagore there are crude pictures of Asgard etched into the walls. Likely done due to the Tesseract's role in the Norse discovering Asgard and the Nine Realms thousands of years prior. *Captain America's Shield is said to be made of an alloy called Carbonadium. In the comics, however his shield is simply called True Adamantium. *Howard Stark mentions the metal Vibranium being incredibly rare outside the Kingdom of Wakanda, the african nation of the superhero called the Black Panther. *In the comics, the Howling Commandos were originally lead by Nick Fury. *In the comics, Bucky was portrayed as a young child who Captain America let follow him after he snuck into his tent undetected and found out his true identity. Being a lifelong friend of Captain America and having a much larger, more muscular appearance is inspired from the Ultimate Comics Bucky Barnes. *Bucky's arm being detached from the rest of his body on the train is a reference to his Comic Book Alter Ego the Winter Soldier, who is known for having a bionic arm. Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films Category:ZoomZolomonZoom